Hon'no Hajimari
by Akashi Seijuros
Summary: [Levi/Eren] —Oi mocoso, ¿por qué sigues mirándome? —Levi esperaba que el chico se sonrojara y tartamudeara algo parecido a una disculpa. Incluso que intentara negarlo. Lo que no esperaba era que el chico le diera otro vistazo rápido antes de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle. [TRADUCCIÓN]


___Traducción y edición por Akashi Seijuros | Original por allhailereri | PG13 | [Universo Alterno] | Levi/Eren [RIREN]_

* * *

**Hon'no Hajimari**

* * *

Después de terminar su larga jornada de trabajo, Levi se encontraba en el ascensor, llegando a sobrepasar el nivel estándar del termino "enojado". Un incidente más y patearía el culo de alguien ocasionando que quien tuviera la mala suerte de toparse con él, no pudiera caminar recto durante una semana. Sobra decir que la última cosa que quería hacer en ese momento era tratar con otro ser humano. Hanji, que por lo general hablaba sin parar, se mantuvo en silencio detrás de él.

Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a casa y permanecer encerrado durante todo el fin de semana, lo único que se le interponía en sus planes futuros, era el lento movimiento del ascensor.

Cuando el increíblemente lento ascensor abrió sus puertas en el trigésimo quinto piso, dando paso a un chico alto, de cabello castaño con ojos enormes, hizo todo lo posible para actuar como si éste no estuviese allí. Debió haber sido fácil, pero poco después de que las puertas se cerraron comenzó a tener la sensación de que estaba siendo observado.

Efectivamente, el chico lo miraba con curiosidad, sin siquiera tratar de ser discreto. Levi sintió algo de molestia acumulándose dentro de él, pero trató de contenerse. Imaginó que el chico iba a perder interés en unos segundos y miraría hacia otro lado.

Cuando comenzó a trabajar en la empresa, todo el mundo lo observaba. La mayoría, porque se preguntaba cómo un hombre de baja estatura, con un fuerte temperamento y baja tolerancia logró obtener un puesto tan importante. En realidad, no odiaba a la gente. Pero no soportaba su pereza e incompetencia, aún cuando esas _cualidades_ eran tan comunes entre los empleados de Trost, que a veces se llegaba a preguntar si se trataba de algún tipo de epidemia.

Pensó que tal vez el mocoso junto a él era uno de esos tipos, y lo estaba mirando porque se había dado cuenta de quién era.

Con un poco de curiosidad, miró al muchacho y se encontró con sus ojos azul verdoso brillantes. Haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Todo en lo que podía pensar ahora, era en las miradas indiscretas del chico, haciéndole sentir más expuesto que lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Levi se armó de valor y decidió que ya era suficiente.

—Oi mocoso, ¿por qué sigues mirándome?

Levi esperaba que el chico se sonrojara y tartamudeara algo parecido a una disculpa. Incluso que intentara negarlo. Lo que no esperaba era que el chico le diera otro vistazo rápido antes de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

Mierda.

Los ojos de Levi se estrecharon—. Te hice una maldita pregunta.

La sonrisa del muchacho sólo se hizo mas grande—. Eres hermoso.

Ah.

Levi no estaba seguro de que esperaba que el chico diría, pero obviamente no esperaba eso. Especialmente porque lo dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza, como si le estuviera diciendo la hora.

El chico debió haber tomado su silencio como interés de alguna explicación. O tal vez simplemente quería ver a Levi aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Algo en sus ojos le dijo que era lo último. Mierda, mierda.

—Pareces delicado —continuó, inmutable—. Pero si uno se fija bien, es obvio que no es así. Tienes piel muy pálida, pero rasgos fuertes. Creo que el contraste es casi etéreo.

¿Acaso este chico lo había descrito como _etéreo_? A juzgar por el sonido parecido a risas ahogadas de Hanji, que había olvidado que estaba detrás de él, debió de haber oído bien.

Él muchacho tarareó como si estuviera feliz con su conclusión, antes de mirar los ojos de Levi otra vez.

—Eres como un cisne negro. Raro, cautivador, elegante, pero fuera de mi alcance.

Levi abrió la boca, pero no podía pronuncias palabra alguna. Su cerebro estaba apagado.

Fue en ese momento en que sonó el ascensor y se abrió, ya habían llegado a la primera planta. El muchacho se volvió para salir, pero se detuvo, mirándolo por encima del hombro—. Me gustaría saber tu nombre, si no te molesta. Me llamo Eren.

Eren.

Repitió su nombre en su cabeza. Podría acostumbrarse a ese nombre. Tal vez incluso podría acostumbrarse al chico que portaba ese nombre. Sus pensamientos estaban comenzando a vagar cuando sintió a Hanji darle un codazo en la espalda. Ah, claro. Su nombre.

Su mente se aclaró y observo a Eren manteniendo la puerta abierta, esperando. Se aclaró la garganta—. Soy Levi.

Él no merecía la sonrisa que Eren le dio. Sobre todo cuando pensó en su propio rostro, probablemente todavía se veía entre aburrido y molesto.

—Bueno... —Eren se detuvo, pensativo, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Fue un placer conocerte Levi.

Antes de que pudiera procesar el sonido de su propio nombre viniendo de esos labios, Eren se alejó, y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron inmediatamente después de haber estado abiertas durante tanto tiempo.

¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Hanji chilló—. ¡Levi! ¡Saca tu trasero de este ascensor y ve a pedir su número! ¡¿Has escuchado todo eso?!

Haciendo caso omiso del discurso de Hanji, que incluía palabras como "soñador" y "alma gemela", pulso el botón para volver a abrir las puertas y salió corriendo del ascensor esperando que Eren no se hubiera alejado demasiado. Cuando abrió las puertas de entrada y salió a la calle, una parte de él temía que ya fuera muy tarde, pero pronto alejo esa idea, porque Eren estaba a tan sólo unos pocos metros de distancia del edificio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Se acercó a él lentamente, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que había salido corriendo a buscarlo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí todavía, mocoso? —gracias a Dios que todavía estaba ahí.

Por primera vez, Levi observo un ligero rubor en el rostro de Eren. Adorable.

—Quería verte una vez más —a pesar de que estaba sonrojado, Eren le miró directamente a los ojos, sin inmutarse.

Y en ese momento, Levi sabía que estaba perdido.

Para su sorpresa, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. En vez ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias, Levi simplemente decidió hacer lo que _quería_. Dio un paso hacía Eren, sin importarle que se encontraban fuera del lugar donde trabajaba, en una avenida llena de gente.

Le extendió la mano, mirando la expresión de Eren que pasó de la confusión al shock hasta que finalmente extendió su propia mano a la de Levi.

—Mocoso de mierda —susurró—. No digas estupideces como esas y sólo te marches —sintió la mano de Eren apretarse alrededor de la suya y cuando levantó la vista, Eren lo miraba con una expresión de devoción que le hubiera ocasionado correr en la dirección opuesta de haber sido cualquier otra persona.

—¿Quiere decir que esta no será la última vez que voy a verte?

Levi suspiró, dándose cuenta de que la naturaleza confiada de Eren sólo duraba un momento, pero no podía evitar sentirse más enamorado al escuchar el tono esperanzador del chico. Sonrió levemente y llevó a Eren en dirección a su auto.

—Definitivamente no será la última vez.

Esto es sólo el comienzo.

* * *

**終わり**


End file.
